It is commonly known to provide trophies including statues to participants in various types of contests and competition. Such statues may be mounted on a base having an engraved message with information about the contest and the type of award being given.
Statues used for trophies often depict a figure of one or more persons. In some instances, the figures depict likenesses of participants in a contest. Examples are shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 293,221 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,739, in which football players and a golfer are depicted in action. Other such trophies may depict an object that is a part of the contest, such as in U.S. Design Pat. No. 321,842 showing a sailboat and U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,823 depicting a soccer ball.
Statues sometimes show inspiring, fictional or romantic figures that are meant to inspire, educate or stimulate imagination, rather than to depict a specific person or individual. An example is given in U.S. Design Pat. No. 312,058 showing an angel figurine. Often, a statute will depict a person in a heroic stance or depict a situation that is exaggerated in a heroic manner, again to inspire or depict excellence in some achievement.
Medallions are also commonly awarded to participants in various types of contests. Such medallions may be provided with a chain, ribbon or other means for attaching the medallion around the neck or on the lapel of the recipient. In some instances, such medallions show various figures or objects related to the contest in point. An example is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 285,183, showing a medallion with various sports objects thereon.